Digimon: Dimension Heroes (Series 8)
by pokemon wiriter1
Summary: An evil Digimon army return take over the digital world and slave the Digimons and captured Tai, Davis, Marcus and Takato. But 4 new DigiDestined known as Tawanah, Ben, Dan and Charlotte are here to rescue them and save the digital world with the help of their Digimon Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon. As they set off to new adventures across the dimensions to help save the digital-world.
1. Episode 1

Episode 1: Energy of the Digi-Cards

Tawanah's pov:

Hey guys, Tawanah Sibanda here. Are ready to have all-new epic adventures at the Digi-Worlds worlds? Then let me tell you how it started It's been years since the Digimon Dimension Fighters stop the forces of evil from their dimension and brought back the digital world Dimension was at peace again and all of the Digimon were finally happy and free. But 6 years later, a new and stronger evil Digimon army known as the Digi-Dimension Hunters awaken ready again to reclaim the digital world Dimension, travelling through other dimensions capturing Digimons and treat them as slaves and captured 4 of our Dimension friends ; Tai, Davis from the adventure Dimension, Takato from the Tamers Dimension and Marcus from the Data squad Dimension. Luckily, their partner Digimons; Agumon, Guilmon, Veemon And Agumon were able break out and escape to a portal to the real word (which is my world) are now on the search for me and my friends and our help to save our friends and save the digital world Dimension . IT'S DIGIVOLUTION TIME!

* * *

It was a normal school day a 14 year old black boy named Tawanah Sibanda walking to his next form room with his friend a tall 15 year old boy Benjamin Bearsly (But him and his other friends call him Ben for Short and he is about an inch taller then Tawanah).

Ben: so, what have you been doing at the weekend?

Tawanah: Nothing much expect that I was setting up and rearrange my digimon cards to practice for the digimon trading card game tournament tomorrow at our school

Ben: same here with me I'm rearrange mine too, My favourite digimon is Agumon from Digimon Adventure. What's yours, Tawanah?

Tawanah: My favourite Digimon is Guilmon from Digimon Tamers and the two of us got good digimon spirit in us. But we need to get to class,

Ben: then. come on. *runs to class*

Tawanah: Hey! Wait for me! *chases after him*

Until a 16 year old boy wearing glasses his name is Daniel Butcher (but his friend call him Dan for short) who is walking to schools a friend of him who is a 14 year old girl named Charlotte Yates at the other side of the school.

Dan: So, what have you been doing at the weekend?

Charlotte "Nothing exciting expect that I was setting up and rearrange my digimon cards to practice for the digimon trading card game tournament tomorrow

Dan: same with me I'm rearrange mine too, My favourite digimon is Veemon from Digimon Adventure 2"What's yours, Dan?

Dan: My favourite Digimon is Agumon from Digimon Data squad

Charlotte: Cool

Dan: Yeah

Meanwhile at the outside of the school...

Agumon: How much longer, Guilmon? Said Agumon moaning

Guilmon: Not much longer, will have to wait Tawanah and the other three guys...what are their names again?

Veemon: Their names are Dan, Ben and Charlotte, but why.

Guilmon: Because we need to tell them about that the digital world Dimension is in danger, our partners got captured and the most important thing is to give them their new digivice that Takato give me before left the Digi-Doom dimension before the Digi-Dimension Hunters find us.

Flashback starts...

Veemon: Ok, so how are we going to pass the message?"

Agumon(raptor 1): I know! Tawanah and his new friends have our digi-card maybe we'll be able to communicate to them a message using our digivolution energy.

Guilmon: Good idea Agumon let's use our digivolution energy to communicate to them Veemon,Agumon and

Agumon(raptor 1): right! *the 4 both say it at the same time and both used their digivolution energy*

Later...

The Bell rang for home Tawanah and Ben got out of their Geography class first before everyone else did then he felt something glowing in his pocket of his school trousers. He draws his Guilmon card and saw that it has red tingling digital square bits

Tawanah: Hey Ben check out my Guilmon card.

Ben look at his card

Ben: whoa..What is happening to your card, Tawanah?

Tawanah:I have no clue, it looks like it is tell me something.

Guilmon: *mind: Come on Tawanah, plz answer me* Guilmon

Tawanah: *sees Ben's Agumon card is glowing from their pocket too* Ben look at your card...It's glowing." He said Ben's Agumon card has a light yellow tingling digital square bits "huh?" Ben takes out her Aguy card sees it has is a blue tingling digital square bits

Agumon: Ben you have to listen to me

Ben: That's weird...

Tawanah: I know right

Ben: yeah...but anyway I got a bus to catch. See you Tawanah

Tawanah: See ya Ben

*They walked off to their buses home*

Agumon: Tawanah's and Ben are gone. What are we going to do Guilmon Time for plan B."

Agumon: *looks confused* Since when do we have a plan B?

Guilmon: Just now, anyway we'll split up and go their houses and tell them our problem and meet up the next day" I will Tawanah's

Agumon: And I'll visit Ben's house

Guilmon: Alright

*the two Digimons splited up to the their friends house to get their help.

Later at the other side of the school...

While after Dan and Charlotte got out of their classes as well but suddenly Dan notices that his Agumon Card is glowing in a Dark yellow colour

Dan: umm..Charlotte..

Charlotte: *looks at Dan* what is it?

Dan: *show her his glowing Agumon Card* My Agumon is glowing

Charlotte: *realises* Hey..it happened just like mine...look *takes out and show her Veemon Card which has a bright blue glow*

Veemon: Plz answer me Charlotte

Agumon(Raptor 1): Come on Dan plz answer me"

Dan: How did this happen

Charlotte: I have no idea. It seems they trying to tell us something

Dan: hmm...you're possibly could be right Charlotte but anyway I need to get going home before dark i'll see you tomorrow at the tournament *waves at her and walks off home*

Charlotte: See ya Dan.. *waves at her and walks off home*

Veemon: They're gone, What are we going to do Agumon?

Agumon(Raptor 1): Hmm...Looks like it's time for plan B."

Veemon: Since when do we have a plan B?"

Agumon(Raptor 1): Just now, anyway we'll split up and go their houses and tell them our problem and meet up the next day

Veemon: Good idea Agumon

Agumon(Raptor 1): I'll visit Dan's house." Said Agumon Veemon: And i will see Charlotte

Agumon(Raptor 1): Yeah

The two digimon splited up to the the charlotte and Dan's houses to get their help.

* * *

Reader note after reading:

Hey guys, before You go, I want to say a big thank you for visiting and reading this fanfriction because I am a digimon fan myself and I want to write this a series fan-based friction. But If you guys out there and I wanted to do this FanFiction Remember if you enjoy reading this, like the story also comments you what you think of this story so far. Thank you everyone ;)


	2. Episode 2

**Episode 2: Tawanah & Guilmon Reunited **

**Tawanah's pov:**

 **Hey guys, It's Tawanah Sibanda ready to have another adventure at the Digimon Dimensional worlds. A new and stronger evil army have awaken ready again to reclaim the digital world dimension and treat all Digimons as slaves. Luckily, 3 of them escaped digimon; Agumon, Guilmon and Veemon were to break out and escape to a portal to the real word which is my world. Last time on Digimon dimension heroes, a new stronger evil army has risen and capture the 3 dimension leaders; Tai, Davis and Takato. Until my friends and i felt a weird digivolution energy on our digimon cards but then Agumon, Guilmon and Veemon decided to split up and search for us. IT'S DIGIVOLUTION TIME!**

* * *

In the Digi-Doom Dimension, Neomyotismon is standing looking out of his window at his castle where is slaved digimon are but then Apocalymon appeared bowed down with one knee.

Apocalymon: Lord Neomyotismon, i've searched everywhere around a the Digi-Doom Dimensiom but there was no sign of Guilmon and his little friendatos. they have escaped.

Neomyotismon: I see, they used our portel to the real world so they can get help from Takato's friend known as Tawanah Sibanda and his two friends. Apocalymon, i want you to go to the real world and find them before they find Themm.

Apocalymon: as you wish, Lord Neomyotismon *he flew off to the real world*

Neomyotismon: Once all the digimons are my slaves i will rule the digital world and be their evil king *Does an evil laugh*

Back to towpath Close where Tawanah lives, he was in his room sitting on his desk thinking about the red spirtual flame glow on his Guilmon card at school.

Tawanah:*mind* That's weird, i never seen my Guilmon card glow before but what if it is trying to tell me or something.

*He hears rattling in his wardrobe*

Tawanah: Who in there?

*He opened and Guilmon fell on top of him*

Tawanah: ow, What is a digimon doing in my wardrobe?

Guilmon: Sorry Tawanah, I didn't mean to land on you

*Tawanah stood up still in pain*

Tawanah: it's ok...wait! Guilmon is that you?

Guilmon: yep, it's me, who else would I be.

*He smiled and hugged Guilmon*

Tawanah: It's great to see you back Guilmon, how's Henry, Rika and my best pal Takato?

Guilmon: Their fine. But not Takato *He looked upset*

Tawanah: what's wrong, Guilmon?

Guilmon: He's been captured.

Tawanah: WHAT! WHO!

Guilmon: A new evil has risen again to destroy the digital-World and inslave the digimons once again but the army has Takato and the other two leaders from each of their own dimension but luckily I escaped with two of my Digimon friends to help me and fight along side me and that's why I call upon you and your friends Tawanah, to help us fight back and reclaim the digital world dimension because without you we have the courage to fight back by ourselves. Plz! Tawanah we need you

Tawanah: Now, I remember why there a glow on my digi- card now

*He remembed the meaning of the red tingling digital square bits of his digi-card*

Tawanah: you were trying communicate to me, weren't you?

Guilmon: yeah, so were my friends, they were trying to call your two friends too but they didn't...

Tawanah: *cuts off his sentence* answer...i know but worry, if my friends and I both agree than we'll save the digital-World dimension and Takato and the others.

Guilmon: You will?

Tawanah: yeah, plus you're my favourite Digimon in the whole digital-world dimension.

*Guilmon hugged him*

*Tawanah see that Guilmon has a digivice that looks like a watch on his hand*

Tawanah: Guilmon, Is that my new digivice on your hand?

*Guilmon look at the digivice and hand it to him*

Guilmon: yeah, it's your digivice, Takato gave to me before I escaped he said, "it would be helpful for me and your digi-cards."

Tawanah: wow thx Guilmon *puts up the Digivice on his wrist*, but I wanted to know how it works with my digi-cards but it's getting late, I'll figure it out tomorrow school. Hey Guilmon want to come along with me and meet my friends.

Guilmon: Really Tawanah, Can i come With you?

Tawanah: Of courses you can because i don't want my mum to know you but I don't know how to send you into the digivice, but it's time for bed, you must be tried after a long trip here Guilmon.

Guilmon: yeah, I'll tell you tomorrow morning with my digi-card. Goodnight Tawanah

Tawanah: Goodnight Guilmon

*They both fell asleep*

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **ead this note after reading: Hey guys Pokemon writer 1 here, before I go, I want to say a big thank you for visiting and reading this fanfriction again because I am a digimon fan myself and I want to write this fanfriction you guys out there but i don,t own digimon and also I will be doing more Pokemon fanfricions while doing this fanfricion. if you enjoy reading this and if you like my style of writing plz do tell me, don't forgot to follow and favourite the story also follow and favourite me and i will do the next chapter soon. Thank you everyone ;)**


	3. Episode 3

**Episode 3: Charlotte reunits with Veemon**

 **Tawanah's POV:**

 **Last Time on Digimon Dimension Heroes, a new evil army has risen again to destory the digial-world dimension and captured the digimon dimension friends but one day Dan, Charlotte and I saw our cards glowining from our pockets until Guilmon and i are finally reunited he everything told him about the digial world dimension is in danger and Tatako kidnapping. Then i deicided to help out Guilmon and fight with him and his two digimon friends. That all you missed on digimon dimension heroes.**

* * *

As Charlotte got back and enter her household, she was thinking about the weird glow from her Veemon digi-card until her mother interrupted her thoughts.

Charlotte's mum: Hi dear, How was school?

Charlotte: fine, I guess thx for asking *Walked upstairs to her bedroom and lied down on her bed* thinking about the tingling Digital bits on her Veemon card* I know why my digi-card has a weird blue glow it must have some sort of meaning or something.

*Suddenly, she heard a knock on her bedroom window, she drew the blinds and saw veemon waving outside her window*

Charlotte: Veemon *shouting in a happy tone and open the bedroom window and as she opened it Veemon jumped out giving her a huge hug*

Veemon: It's so good to see you Charlotte, I missed you so much

Charlotte: I missed you too Veemon, it's been a long time since we were separated from our own worlds.

Veemon: I know but one small thing I need to you

Charlotte: What is it, Veemon?

Veemon: well Davis has...

Charlotte: Davis has what?

Veemon: *Gulp* has been Captured

Charlotte: what, how could he be captured?

Veemon: An evil army has returned to take over the digital-world And also our partners but my two friends an I escaped to find you and you two other friends

Charlotte: That's why my digi-card was glowing, you communicating to me

Veemon: I was because we wanted your help to fight and save the digital-world once and for all, please Charlotte

Charlotte: I will help you Veemon because we're friends

Veemon: Thx Charlotte, oh I forgot here is your new digivice Davis gave it to me before I escaped *handed her the digivice that looked like a watch*

Charlotte: wow it that my new digivice?

Veemon: yep.

Charlotte: I don't know what to say but Thx Veemon *puts the Digivice on her wrist* But I think is two should get some sleep, my friends and I got a tournament tomorrow at school. Hey Veemon would you like to come along with me to school and meet my friends?

Veemon: I would love to go and meet your friends anyway I'm off to sleep Goodnight Charlotte

Charlotte: goodnight Veemon *mind* Wow it nice that Veemon here with me but the bummer part is that Davis has been captured by some evil Digimon, where ever he is I will find him.

*They both drift off to sleep*

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Thank for reading favourite and follow this story and me too ;)


	4. Episode 4

**Episode 4: Dan and Agumon united once again  
**

 **Charlotte's POV:**

 **Last time on Digimon dimension heroes, Tawanah,Dan and i discovered that their digi-card were glowing. Until then Guilmon was able to Tawanah and the the digital-World is in danger ruled by an new evil Digimon army and captured Takato. But he has accepted to help him. Then Veemon was finally reunited with me tell me everything about the digital world dimension is in danger and i accepted veemon along side with Tawanah and Guilmon to save and reclaim the digital-World Dimension. That's all you missed on digimon Dimension heroes.**

* * *

*Dan was walking home from school with his brother William Dan is still thinking about the glow of his Agumon card and his two friends but he has no clue why it glowing then William interrupted him*

William: Hey Daniel are you alright?

Dan: *He stopped thinking and turned to answer his brother*Oh yeah, i'm alright

William: Nothing wrong?

Dan: Nothing at all, William i thinking my stragery for the Digimon TCG tournament tomorrow

William: that's cool, do you think you can win?

Dan: maybe, maybe not

*As they finally got home, thier mum and dad are at the lounge area*

Dan: Hey everyone were home

Dan's mum: hey Daniel how's school

Dan: No time to talk mum, tomorrow is my big day

Dan's mum: *sigh* i don't know why he is in a rush

Dan's dad: Because he has a TCG tournament tomorrow, so he is sorting out his deck

William: he be quick mum, i'm sure

Dan's mum: Hope so

*Dan was inside his room aranging his deck for tomorrow and thinking of his Agumon card when he was finished then he turned and saw a small wagging yellow tail under his bed cover*

Dan: Weird, why is there a tail...wait I know who's under there

*He lifted his bed cover and saw that Agumon was hiding from under it*

Dan: Agumon, what are you doing under my bed?

Agumon: Dan you,re finally here

Dan: Its been a while since the two of us met. But by the way, how are Tai and the others?

Agumon: Dan, i got something to tell you

Dan: What is it, Agumon?

Agumon: Tai has been captured

Dan: No way! By who

Agumon: By an evil Digimon army returned to control and rule the digital-World dimension b but they our partners but I escaped with two of my Digimon friends to help me fight against them. We're all went to your world and trying to speak to you with our digi-card but you guys thought it was something else.

Dan: so you were trying to communicate to me all this time?

Agumon: yes, without your help, we'll be no match for them plz Dan we need you.

Dan: Agumon you know my answer, I will help you

Agumon: You mean it?

Dan: of course

Agumon: *he hugs him* thx Dan, you're the best

Dan: Your welcome

Agumon: *he stopped hugging him then he remembered something* Oh yeah, I almost forgot *he reached Dan's Digivice which looked like a watch under Dan's bed* Ta-Da! Your new digivice, Dan

Dan: whoa, thx Agumon *he grabs his Digivice and puts up the Digivice on his wrist from Agumon*

Agumon: No problem *He started to yawn*

Dan: Looks like your some rest buddy

Agumon: Yeah, hey Dan can I come to school with you tomorrow morning and I can teach how to put me in the digivice

Dan: sure you can Agumon, and you can meet my friends but we should get some sleep now goodnight Agumon

Agumon: Goodnight Dan

*They both fall asleep*

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading favourite and follow me and this story too.**


	5. Episode 5

**Episode 5: Guilmon, Agumon's and Veemon's first Digivolution**

 **Dan's POV**

 **Last Time on Digimon Dimension Heroes, a new evil army has risen again to destory the digial-world and captured the digimon leaders but one day Tawanah, Charlotte and I saw our digi-cards glowining from their pockets. Until Guilmon and Tawanah are finally reunited he everything told him about the digial world is in danger and Tatako got captured with tai and Davis. Tawanah deicided to help out Guilmon and fight with him than Charlotte meets up with Veemon and joined in the Tawanah and Guilmon. But last but not least, Agumon finally united with me joining the fight with Tawanah and Charlotte. That all you missed on digimon dimension heroes**

*As Tawanah was about to leave for school, he was to figure out how to send Guilmon to his digivice.*

Tawanah: Guilmon, any idea on how to put you in the digivice?

Guilmon: You need to swipe my digi-card Tawanah, that how it works

Tawanah: like this *he swipes his Guilmon card and Guilmon was digitsised into his digivice* wow, that was easy I thought it was harder than I expected.

Guilmon (inside the digivice): You can say that again *talking through his Digivice*

Tawanah: Hey, you can talk while you are in my Digivice?

Guilmon(inside the Digivice): of course I can that's why you put me in your Digivice

Tawanah: anyway let's go *They both set off to school*

Meanwhile...

Charlotte and Dan were walking to school together with their Digivice and Charlotte started to talk to him about Agumon and Veemon

Charlotte: so you were telling me that you found Agumon hiding under your bed cover

Agumon(inside the Digivice): yeah, it would have been a good hiding spot if it wasn't for my tail sticking out

Veemon(inside the Digivice): haha if I were you Agumon, I would have hidden somewhere else and surprise him

Dan: Nevermind that Agumon, anyway we need to go see Tawanah before school starts

Charlotte: Well what are we waiting for? Let's Hurry

*Tawanah and Guilmon were waiting for his two friends and their Digimon to arrive at the front gate of his school, but Guilmon keeps moaning*

Guilmon(inside the Digivice): How much longer do we have to wait, Tawanah? I'm bored

Tawanah: Hopefully not long

*Then he saw Dan and Charlotte finally arrived*

Dan: Hey dude, sorry we're late but you ready for our tournament

Tawanah: yeah because this year i'm going to win

Guilmon( inside the digivice): You forgot someone?

Tawanah: Oh yeah, guys i want you to meet Guilmon

Charlotte: Nice to meet you guilmon, I'm Charlotte

Dan: And I'm Daniel, but you can call me Dan

Guilmon: nice to meet you two

Charlotte: Tawanah, i want you to meet veemon

Dan: And this Augmon

Tawanah: nice to meet you too, I'm Tawanah Sibanda

Veemon: you too as well Tawanah

Agumon: Same here

Guilmon: *Guilmon saw Veemon and Agumon in their digivice* Hi veemon, hi Augmon

Veemon and agumon(inside the digivice):*They saw Guilmon waving at them* Hi guilmon

*Tawanah, dan and charlotte looked shocked*

Tawanah, dan and charlotte(Three Friends): YOU THREE KNOW EACH OTHER!?

Guilmon(inside the digivice): yeah we know each

Veemon (inside the digivice):We came from dimensions, Tai, Davis and Tatko know each other

Agumon(inside the digivice): We escape from the digi-domm dimension to find you guys

Dan: wow, you guys know alot in common

Agumon(inside the digivice): That's right

Tawanah: By the way, What is the digi-doom dimension like?

Guilmon(inside the Digivice): the digi-doom dimension is evil digital world where all the digimon from thr digital-world were capured and become slaved by evil lord genarals but since the three of us have escaped to your dimension will need your help because without you guys we have no chance of saving our parnter and our Digital world

Tawanah: Don't worry guilimon we will save our friends and the digial-world

Dan: yeah, we'll defeat the evil digimons

Charlotte: We'll always stick togethor and work as a team

Veemon(inside the digivice): thx you guys

Agumon(inside the digivice):That's great

Guilmon(inside the digivice):You three are the best

*The three friends and their digimon smiled then the bell rang*

Dan: well time to go guys

Meanwhile...

*Apocalymon was flying around the real world looking for Guilmon, Veemon and Agumon who escaped*

Apoclaymon: Where those little pip squeakes disappeared to. *Then he heard Tawanah and Charlotte's voice behind him* That muse be Tawanah Sibanda and Charlotte Yates, i bet they have Guilmon and Veemon *He swoops down*

*The bell rang twice for the Digimon card game Tournament*

Tawanah: Yes, finally it tournament time. I'am so hyped for this

Charlotte: me too I can't wait to win

*They walked into the school hall where the tournament is placed and they Ben and Jack walking to them*

Tawanah: hey Ben, hey Jack

Jack: what's up, Tawanah

Ben: Have you guys played your first match yet?

Charlotte: Not yet, Ben

*Suddenly, Guilmon sence something which means that he could smell a bad Digimon then he told Tawanah about it*

Guilmon(inside the digivice): Tawanah *whispering*

Tawanah: What is Guilmon?

Guilmon(inside the digivice): I smell a Digimon nearby

Tawanah: what kind of Digimon?

*There was an earthquake rumble outside of the school*

Tawanah: whoa, what was that?

*He saw Dan running towards him and Charlotte telling them there was a Digimon outside the school field*

Charlotte: What's wrong, Dan?

Dan: Guys, there's a Digimon outside the school field

Veemon(inside the digivice): A Digimon? But how did it get into your Dimension

Tawanah: It must have come from the digi-doom dimension and use the portal to our dimension.

Charlotte: Hurry up and Let's go

*The friends run off to the school field and saw Apocalymon attacking*

Charlotte: What is that thing?

Dan: I got it's data from my Digivice *he reads out the info of the Digimon from his Digivice* it says they his name is Apocalymon, his attacks are death claws, river of powers, copied attack and Crimson lighting

Apocalymon: crimson lighting *shoots out a huge amount of lightning bolts at Them*

Tawanah: Watch Out! *They were managed to doge them all and luckily no one got hurt* Everyone okay?

Dan: We're fine, Tawanah

Charlotte: wow, these attacks sure are powerful

Agumon(inside the digivice): You say that right, Charlotte

Tawanah: Guilmon, you have to be de-digitised now.

Guilmon(inside the digivice): go ahead Tawanah

Tawnah: Guilmon de-digitised

Dan: you to Agumon.

Agumon: You know it Dan

Dan: Agumon de-digitised

Charlotte: You as well Veemon.

Veemon(inside the digivice): let's do this charlotte

Charlotte: Veemon de-digitised

*Their Digivice screen brightens up and three Digimons appeared in a pixelated flash*

Veemon: Finally, I can stretch my legs

Charlotte: But one small problem, how are are we going to digivolve them we don't know what digi-card we are using

Dan: Charlotte is right, we don't know what digi-card to use. Tawanah, Do you have any ideas?

Tawanah: I don't know what we'll do now

*He felt the same glow from his pocket like the Guilmon card from before but it was a Growlmon card then he look at Guilmon and back at the card then he realised what to do*

Tawanah: That's it, Dan do have you Greymon card? And Charlotte you have your Exveemon card

Dan: Yeah, and it's glowing

Charlotte: same here, Why Tawanah?

Tawanah: It's a sign that we can use them to digivolve

Guilmon: He's right, Using our digivolution cards we'll be able to be digivolved and that is our only hope

Tawanah: Ready Guilmon

Guilmon: Ready when you are, Tawanah

Tawanah: IT'S DIGIVOLUTION TIME!

Tawanah's Digivice: Digivolution Ready

Tawanah: Digi-card *He swipes his Growlmon digi-card with his Digivice* modifie. Guilmon! Digivolution Activate

PROCESSING DIGIVOLUTION...

0%...100%

DIGIVOLUTION COMPLETE

Guilmon digivolve to...Growlmon

*Growlmon gave a loud and threatening roar*

Tawanah: No way it actually works he Digivolved to Growlmon, go get him buddy

Growmon: You bet, Tawanah

Charlotte: no way, Guilmon Digivolved

Dan: I know, but now it's our turn. Let's go Agumon *holding his Digivice*

Agumon: I'm ready for action, Dan

Dan's Digivice: *Screen appeared saying*Digivolution ready

Dan: Digi-card *He swipes his Greymon digi-card with his Digivice* modifie. Agumon! Digivolution Activate

PROCESSING DIGIVOLUTION...

0%...100%

DIGIVOLUTION COMPLETE

Agumon digivolve to...Greymon

Charlotte: Same for You to Digivolution too, Veemon

Veemon: Go ahead, Charlotte

Charlotte's Digivice: *Screen appeared saying* Digivolution Ready

Charlotte: Digi-card *She swipes her Exveemon digi-card with his Digivice*modifie. Veemon! Digivolution Activate

PROCESSING DIGIVOLUTION...

0%...100%

DIGIVOLUTION COMPLETE

Veemon digivolve to...Exveemon

*The two Digimon gave a loud and threatening roar*

Dan: Yes, now we're talking

Charlotte: You bet

Greymon: ready to rumble Exveemon?

Exveemon: I'm ready Greymom

Apoclaymon: when I'm with you three pests, you're back with me to the digi-doom dimension with Lord Neomyotismon *Death claw*

*The three Digivolved Digimon dogged the attack*

Growlmon: over our dead body, PYRO BLASTER *The red blast hits on Apoclaymon*

Apoclaymon: You fool, is that all you've got?

Exveemon: we're just getting started VEE-LASER *it hit him again for second time*

Charlotte: nice shot Exveemon

Exveemon: Thx Charlotte

Greymom: and to finish this MEGA FLAME * it hits Apoclaymon again for third time and he was destroyed

Apoclaymon: You'll pay for thissss *He disappeared into thin air and three dimond-shaped crystals in different colourful (Red, yellow and blue) appeared*

Tawanah: whoa, what are they?

Exveemon: Those are dimension crystals

Dan: How do we collect them?

Greymon: Hold up your Digivice?

Tawanah: like this *he hold up him Digivice and the red dimension crystal was transferred to it and the same happened to Dan's and Chrlotte's Digivice with the two other dimension crystals(Blue and Yellow)then the three Digivolved Digimons de-digivolve back to normal* wow awesome

Charlotte: so what do those crystals do?

Guilmon: you'll find out tomorrow because we got a surprise for you three

Tawanah: Could you just tell us?

Veemon: No! You have to wait until tomorrow

Dan: Alright guys, let's head inside and finish our tournament

Tawanah: Good idea

*So all the friends went back inside to finish theirs school tournament*

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Digimon: Dimensionals Heroes:

Tawanah: you've located a portal Somewhere around our school on your Digivice?

Dan: yeah, it's been transferred to my Digivice already

Charlotte: So, how do we go inside it?

Agumon: it's simple

Tawanah: Whoa, are we in a new world

Guilmon: Welcome to the Flower Garden Dimension

That's all the action happening next time on Digimon: Dimension Heroes

Readers note: Pokemon writer 1 here, I want to say a nice thanks for reading I know the next time section was of... You know what I mean I was trying to make it into a Digimon data squad next time version. But if you enjoy it? Do favourite and follow the story, and make sure you guys follow and favourite me. Thank you👍


	6. Episode 6

**Episode 6: Trouble in the Flower Garden Dimension**

 **Tawanah POV**

 **Last Time on Digimon Dimension Heroes, a new evil army has risen again to destory the digial-world and captured the digimon leaders but one day Tawanah, Dan and Charlotte saw their digi-cards glowining from their pockets. Until Guilmon and Tawanah are finally reunited he everything told him about the digial world is in danger and Tatako got captured with tai and Davis. Tawanah deicided to help out Guilmon and fight with him than Charlotte meets up with Veemon and joined in the Tawanah and Guilmon. But last but not least, Agumon finally united with Dan joining the fight with Tawanah and Charlotte. Until an evil Digimon named Apocalymon came back to re-capture them. Tawanah felt a glow from the Growlmon card just like the Guilmon card then he used the power of the Growlmon Digivolution card to digivole Guilmon into Growlmon. Then Charlotte and Dan did the same thing to Veemon and Agumon Digivoling them into Exveemon and Greymon but we finally defeated him and receive our first Dimension Crystals. That's all you missed on digimon dimension heroes**

*It was a Saturday evening, Tawanah was at home on his laptop. video chatting with his two friends: Dan and Charlotte*

Dan: Hey Tawanah

Charlotte: Hi Tawanah

Tawanah: Hey Dan. Hi Charlotte

Charlotte: What are you up to?

Tawanah: Nothing much except Guilmon is having Guilmon bread as his dinner as always. By the way, where's Agumon and Veemon?

Dan: Agumon is having his dinner

Charlotte: Same as Veemon

Tawanah: That battle we has yesterday has gone wild, right?

Charlotte: I know, it is good that we're able to digivole: Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon to defeat Apocalymon

Dan: Yeah, but you two would never what I found last night

Tawanah: What is it Dan?

Charlotte: Yeah, we wanted to know.

Dan: I located that there is some sort of a portal near the back of sixth form on my digivice.

Tawanah: *He paused and talked again in a shocking voice* You found a portal near our school.

Charlotte: No way that's impossible, but how?

Dan: Yeah, it has been transferred to my Digivice. But there is problem.

Charlotte: What is it?

Dan: we don't know what kind of portal it is.

Tawanah: Yeah, Dan does have a point.

Guilmon: It is called a Digi-Dimension portal. It used to travel through Digi-Dimensional worlds *Appeared behind Tawanah that made him jump*

Tawanah: Guilmon, you startled me

Agumon: I think we should go and investigate.

Charlotte: Agumon has a point, we should definitely investigate the Digi-Dimension portal. But we don't know what it does? Or how it works?

Tawanah: How about tomorrow morning, we will go to the Digi-Dimension portal and see what it is about

Dan: To be honest, I think it will be a good idea because there we'll be no school on a Sundays

Tawanah: Then, it's settled

Charlotte: Tomorrow, we meet each other at the main school gate

Dan: Well i got to go out now, so see you

Charlotte: Me too see you tomorrow Tawanah

Tawanah: Bye guys *Turns off his laptop and him and Guilmon drift to sleep*

THE NEXT DAY...

*Tawanah was getting ready to go out and meet Dan and Charlotte at the school's main gate. Until his my arrived to see what he was doing*

Tawanah's mum: Tawanah! Where are you going?

Tawanah: I'm going out to meet my friends, mum

Tawanah's mum: Ok Tawanah! But be back before 7pm

Tawanah: Ok *He shuts the door*

*Tawanah and Guilmon began to start running to the school, but Guilmon can't keep up with him*

Tawanah: Come on Guilmon! The gang are probably waiting for us

Guilmon: Slow down Tawanah *panting*

*Dan, Charlotte, Agumon and Veemon are outside the main school gate waiting for Tawanah and guilmon to arrive so they can go and investigate the Digi-Dimension Portal*

Veemon: When will they arrive?

Charlotte: Hopefully, soon Veemon

*But suddenly, Tawanah has arrived*

Tawanah: Hey guys sorry I'm late but should we get going

*As they climbed over the school gate and walked through the car park, they finally made it to the location of the Digi-Dimension portal, it was a blue, wide oval-shaped and digital portal*

Tawanah: Is that the portal?

Guilmon: yep that's that portal

Charlotte: But one question; How we go inside so we can go into a different dimension

Agumon: point your digivices at the portal and press centre button

*The three friends pointed their digivice at the portal and press the centre button then it reveals a screen of all the digi-dimensional worlds unlocked except for one (which is the flower dimension).*

Dan: These must be the where we could travel to different dimensions.

Tawanah: I know, but all of them are unlocked and why do those symbols look like the dimension Crystals? except for this one on the top left *he pointed them out on his digivice*

Agumon: The Flower Garden Dimension

Charlotte: Why is it the only one unlocked but not the others?

Veemon: I have no clue Charlotte

Tawanah: Maybe, i think now we to select it and... *portal changed from a blue to a pink portal* whoa, it changed colour

Guilmon: That's because each colour represents each Digi-Dimensions we are traveling to then the six of us can jump through the portal and we will end up in that dimension

Dan: Well, what are you guys waiting for? Let's go *he jumped inside the portal*

Agumon: Wait for me Dan *he jumped in after him*

Tawanah: Ready Guilmon?

Guilmon: Ready!

Charlotte: Ready Veemon?

Veemon: Ready Charlotte

*The two friends and their digimon jumped through the portal after Dan and Agumon to the flower garden Dimension*

Tawanah: Wow, the portal look amazing from the inside

Dan: I know, it's awesome

Charlotte: But how long are we going to arrive to the Flower garden dimension

Veemon: We honestly don't know

Tawanah: Guys, what is that light? *There is a portal of light heading towards them*

Guilmon: It must be the exit of the Digi-Dimension portal. Which means we should be heading to the Flower Garden Dimension

*Few seconds later, Everyone was out of the portal and ended up in an area full of beautiful and colourful flowers*

Tawanah: Whoa, are we in a new world?

Guilmon: Yep, Welcome to the Flower garden Dimension

Charlotte: Wow, it's so beautiful and looks at all those flowers

Dan: No wonder why this is called The Flower Garden Dimension

Tawanah: No jokes guys, but this dimension it absolutely wonderful

Agumon: come on, let's explore around

*Few hours later of exploring, Guilmon sense a Digimon nearby and Tawanah stopped to check on him*

Tawanah: what is it Guilmon?

Guilmon: I sense A Digimon from behind the bushes

*Tawanah sweep the bushes away to see what it is and he saw a village and a tall flower woman-like Digimon watching it*

Veemon: wait...Is that?

*The Digimon turned its head reveal its face and it was Lilymon and the three Digimon looked surprised*

Guilmon, Agumon and Veemon: LILYMON!

*She heard and turned around and saw them behind the bushes with Tawanah and his friends*

Lilymon: Guilmon, Agumon and Veemon is that you?

Veemon: yeah, its us Lilymon

*She ran over to them and gave them a huge hug*

Lilymon: I missed you three so much, I'm glad that you three escape the dimension-Doomers *in a happy tone*

Agumon: we're glad to missed you too Lilymon

*Lilymon saw the three friends with their digivice hanging on the outside of their pockets*

Lilymon: I know you three, You must be Tawanah, Dan and Charlotte right? Welcome to The Flower Garden Dimension!

*The friends were shocked that Lilymon know that their name*

Dan: Thanks Lilymon. But how do you know our name?

Lilymon: *She Giggled* Because I know you're friends with Tai, Davis and Takato

Tawanah: You know about them?

Lilymon: They friends of mine aswell *She Giggled again*

Guilmon: Anyway, How did you keep your dimension gate open.

Lilymon: well, it's a Long story

Meanwhile at the Digi-Doom Dimension...

*wormon appeared to tell Neomoyotismon the bad news about Apoclaymon*

Wormon: Lord Neomoyotismon, I have some bad news

Neomoyotismon: what is it?

Wormon: Apoclaymon was defeated by the three digivoled pests

Neomoyotismon: what! How?

Wormon: It was those three kids who were able to digivole them

Neomoyotismon: I can't believe he would fail me like this *clanging his fists together*

Wormon: I've have located them, they are at the flower garden dimension

Neomoyotismon: go now, and capture Guilmon, Veemon and Agumon

Wormon: Yes, my lord *he leaves him to head to the Flower Garden Dimension*

Neomoyotismon: So looks like Tawanah and his little friends have found a way to digivole our prisoners. What a clever boy he is?

Back to the Flower Garden Dimension...

Charlotte: wow, you've all protected yourselves from the Dimension-doomers without a struggle

Lilymon: Yes, we used up all our strength to fight against the Dimension-doomers and also it is my sister's duty and mine to protect our dimensional world

Agumon: wait, you have a sister?

Lilymon: Of course I do

Guilmon: Then, where would she be?

*Then there was an explosion across west side of the Flower Garden Dimension*

Tawanah: I guess that explains your answer, Guilmon

Dan: Come on, let's check it out

*The gang ran to the west side of the Flower Garden Dimension. Where they saw Lilamon fighting Wormon*

Lilymon: Lilamon!

Lilamon: Lilymon! You come *then wormon hits her which knocks her back* AHHH!

Tawanah: Oh No! Lilamon!

Agumon: what kind of Digimon is that?

Charlotte: well you guys aren't going to believe this *she reads out the info of the Digimon from his Digivice* This name is Wormon, champion levelled Digimon, his attacks are Mud bomb, Worm strike, Mud shot and worm drill strike

Tawanah: Well, we have no choice but to fight it. Lilymon, you keep your villagers and sister safe. We'll take on Wormon.

Lilymon: right *she took the villagers and her sister to a safe place leave Tawanah, Dan, Charlotte, Guilmon, Veemon and Agumon to deal with Wormon*

Tawanah: ready Guilmon? *holding his Growlmon card*

Guilmon: I'm ready

Tawanah's Digivice: *Screen appeared saying* Digivolution Ready

Tawanah: Digi-card *He swipes his Growlmon digi-card with his Digivice* modifie. Guilmon! Digivolution Activate

PROCESSING DIGIVOLUTION...

0%...100%

DIGIVOLUTION COMPLETE

Guilmon digivolve to...Growlmon

Veemon: Now is the good time to Digivole me, Charlotte

Charlotte: Right! *holding her Exveemon digi-card to veemon*

Charlotte's Digivice: *Screen appeared saying* Digivolution Ready

Charlotte: Digi-card *She swipes her Exveemon digi-card with his Digivice* modifie. Veemon! Digivolution Activate

PROCESSING DIGIVOLUTION...

0%...100%

DIGIVOLUTION COMPLETE

Veemon digivolve to...Exveemon

Dan: You know the drill, Agumon *holding his Greymon digi-card*

Agumon: Let's do it, Dan

Dan Digivice: *Screen appeared saying* Digivolution Ready

Dan: Digi-card *He swipes his Greymon digi-card with his Digivice* Modifie. Agumon! Digivolution Activate

PROCESSING DIGIVOLUTION...

0%...100%

DIGIVOLUTION COMPLETE

Agumon digivolve to...Greymon

Exveemon: Time to send this worm back to where he belongs

Growlmon: You said it Exveemon

Greymon: Let's heat this worm! MEGA FLAME

*A ball of fire was shot out Greymon's mouth but Wormon dodged it by going underground*

Tawanah: Where did he go?

Lilymon: be careful! He might appear somewhere

*everyone listened out for Wormon until there was a little rumble and Wormon appeared to attack*

Wormon: MUD SHOT *he shot out a splat of mud and it hit Greymon which made him stuck in one place*

Dan: Greymon!

Greymon: I'm fine Dan but i'm stuck

Exveemon: Hold on Greymon, I'm com...ahh! *He flew over to free him but Wormon used mud bomb and hit him to the ground*

Charlotte: EXVEEMON! Are you alright?

Exveemon: I'm fine Charlotte

Growlmon: Don't worry, I got you guys covered

Wormon: I don't think so MUD SHOT *he shot out a ball of mud*

Growlmon: Dragon slash *the blade on his arm begins to glow with lighting sparks and sliced wormon's mud shot in half*

Wormon: WHAT!

*Then Growlmon used dragon slash again to cut wormon's splattered mud shot off Greymon*

Greymon: Thx Growlmon

Growlmon: No problem

Tawanah: This fight is over yet guys.

Exveemon: You're right Tawanah

Growlmon: We must finish this

Exveemon: Then let's combine our powers.

Greymon: Right!

Growlmon: Let's do it! PYRO BLASTER

Exveemon: VEE-LASER

Greymon: MEGA FLAME

*They all fired their attacks at the same time to perform a mega rainbow beam and hits wormon. Wormon tried all his strength to block, but it was too strong for him and he was defended and appeared two red,blue and yellow dimension crystals*

Tawanah: Alright, two more dimension crystals for us

Dan: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's grab those crystals

*The three friends collected the dimension crystals into their digivice, now they have 3 each which make a grandtotal of 9 dimension crystals. until then something amazing happened, the screen on the digivice unlocked a locked dimension "The Forest Dimension"

Tawanah: Wow, how did we unlock The Forest Dimension?

Lilamon: It's the dimension crystals, they help to unlock all digi-dimensional worlds

Tawanah: So That's what they do *He remembers the dimension crystals symbol on the unlocked dimensions from earlier*

Lilymon: yeah, If you collect a certain total number of Dimension crystals altogether it will unlock a new dimension

Veemon: That's how we free all Digimons from each dimension

*While they were heading back home, Tawanah asked Guilmon about the Dimensio-Doomer*

Tawanah: Hey Guilmon, who are the Dimension-Doomers that Lilymon was talking about?

Guilmon: The Dimension-Doomers are a group of evil Digimons from the Digimon-Doom Dimension who wanted the digital world to be destroyed and be ruled over for evil.

Veemon: Since they first arrived to each and every Dimensional worlds, they begin to capture every single Digimon including us and partners in our Dimension and locked them using a evil crystal called the evil Dimension crystal. *He added*

Charlotte: Just like ours! *interrupting the backstory*

Agumon: Anyway 2 Years later, Our partners have an idea for us to escape the Digimon-Doom Dimension. We used the powers of the Dimension Crystals to open up the Digi-Dimension portal.

Guilmon: since we escaped the Digimon-Doom Dimension, we have ended up in your Dimension and when we saw you guys sensing our Digivolution energy inside us and our Digi-card

Tawanah: Wait! So you are saying that the glow on our card was Digivolution energy?

Guilmon: Yeah!

Dan: Those Dimension-Doomers are going to pay for what they did to our friends. *He looks angry*

Tawanah: I know how you feel Dan, but we need to work together as a team to unlock all the Dimensions and save the digital World

Charlotte: Tawanah is right! The six of us must work together and always

Agumon: Including us too!

Dan: You are right guys. Thanks *He smiled after agreeing with Tawanah and Charlotte's speech and they smiled back at him*

*Suddenly, they saw that the exit of the Digi-Dimension portal was opened, Ready for the three of them and their Digimon to go back home to their Dimension*

Tawanah: Looks like it's time for us to go home

Dan: It's has been a long day

Charlotte: yeah! I agree

Lilymon: See you guys! Make sure you visit us again soon

Charlotte: We will!

Tawanah: Be safe!

Guilmon: Bye Lilymon

Agumon: GoodBye

Veemon: we'll see you all again soon

*The three friends and their Digimon jump to the portal and it closed behind them. After they got back out of the portal to the real world dimension and manage to get out to the school and it was evening time*

Tawanah: Wow! What an adventure!

Charlotte: yeah it was

Dan: We met new friendly Digimons including Lilymon and Lilamon

*Tawanah looks at the time on his watch and it was 6:45pm*

Tawanah: 6:45! Guilmon and I have head back home.

Charlotte: Same with us too

Tawanah: we'll see you guys tomorrow before school hopefully

Charlotte: Bye Tawanah

Dan: See you tomorrow

*The friends arrived back to their house on time greeting their parents. A few hours later, the gang finally were fast asleep. Ready to start another adventure in the forest dimension*

In the digi-doom dimension...

*Neomoyotismon was talking to an unknown evil Digimon on a big screen*

?: Lord Neomoyotismon

Neomoyotismon: Ahh! So I see you have returned have you old friend and you got some company as well

?: yes my lord, and I hope you are planning on defending my old enemy: Tawanah Sibanda

Neomoyotismon: yes! If we join force together and take Down him and his little friends once and for all

Takato: You will will never defeat my best friend: Tawanah

Davis: And Charlotte

Tai: And Dan also

Neomoyotismon: If you really want to save you from us. There is no chance of escaping!

?: It is best if we should leave and talk again sometime? My lord

Neomoyotismon: Of course

At The Forest Dimension...

?: I can sense his Digivolution energy. My old partner is coming to my dimension tomorrow and he be trilled see me. Tawanah if you can hear me, I'll be waiting for you in My home Dimension.

Next Time On Digimon: Dimension Heroes:

Tawanah: How do you de-digivole yourself?

Gigimon: I have no idea

Dan: It's probably some sort of effect when we got out of the Digi-Dimension portal that we didn't know about

Tawanah: I've sensed some sort of old Digivolution energy coming from me somewhere and it's not Guilmon's

Charlotte: So, where do you think it's coming from?

Dan: I bet that energy is coming from somewhere in the Forest Dimension

Veemon: This is the Forest Dimension

Tawanah: I think can feel the Digivolution energy is getting closer to me

Charlotte: its a dead end!

?: KARATE FIST!

Tawanah: No way...it can't be

That's all the action happening next time on Digimon: Dimension Heroes

Readers note: Pokemon writer 1 here, I want to say a nice thanks for reading I know the next time section. I was trying to make it into a Digimon data squad next time version again. But if you enjoy it? Do favourite and follow the story, and make sure you guys follow and favourite me. Thank you👍


	7. Episode 7

**Episode 7: Old Partner, new Digi-card**

 **Dan's POV:**

 **In the last episode of Digimon dimension heroes, It all started when I told my friends that I discovered a strange portal know as the digi-dimension portal where we ended up at the Flower Garden dimension. And where we met Lilymon and Lilamon until we were by worrmon he is pretty tough but but not so tough after Exveemon, Greymon and Growlmon convined their attacks and finished worrmon and collect the dimension crystals and we have unlock our first dimension which is the Forest dimension.**

* * *

*It was Cold and Winter Monday morning, Tawanah was about to get ready to go to school, he was looking for Guilmon but he couldn't find him anywhere. He searched everywhere but he was nowhere to be found*

Tawanah: Hey Guilmon! Where are you? Come on I need to go or I will be late for school again

Gigimon: I'm here

Tawanah: There you are Guilm...wait you're not Guilmon

*all he saw was a small four-legged red Digimon with black marks under each yellowish eye and a small tail. It was a Gigimon and Tawanah has never seen one before*

Gigimon: Tawanah! It is me

Tawanah: It is actually you, Guilmon?

Gigimon: Yes

Tawanah: What happened to you!?

Gigimon: I don't know! Maybe I sort of de-digivole myself from a Guilmon to a Gigimon

Tawanah: But how?

Gigimon: Maybe its got to be something to do with the effect of Digi-Dimension portal when you, Dan and Charlotte got out of it

Tawanah: Are you sure, Gigimon?

Gigimon: Maybe. Maybe not

Tawanah: I hope so. But it's nearly 8 o'clock l'll be miss for the bus and late school again for the second time

Gigimon: Tawanah, I can come with you by hiding inside your school bag so people can't see me.

Tawanah: Good idea Gigimon, hop in and let's go

*Gigimon hops in Tawanah's school bag and he shut the door and starts to run to the bus stop*

Later at the school...

*Charlotte was in her Maths classroom room waiting for Tawanah to arrive and it was passed 9:30 in the morning*

Charlotte: I wonder where he is? He is always late to form

*Demiveemon appeared hiding in Charlotte's school bag*

Demiveemon: Don't worry about him Charlotte. I bet he will arrive at some point

Charlotte: You're right, Demiveemon. I should stop worrying

Tawanah finally appeared in his form room in a panic but his form tutor: Mrs purewel was not happy with him*

Tawanah: Sorry, I'm late Miss

Mrs Purwel: Tawanah, Why are you late?

Tawanah: The bus was stuck in traffic, so I have to sign in registration in reception *in a panting voice*

Mrs Purwel: Anyway, get to your seat

Tawanah: Yes miss *he sat on his seat aside Charlotte*

Charlotte: What took you so long?

Tawanah: Long story. But I will tell you at break

Meanwhile at The Forrest Dimension...

*Bearmon was sat alone the side edge of a lake thinking about missing his old partner*

Bearmon: I've missed Tawanah, I've missed you lots. We been great partners ever since we first met

FLASHBACK

Tawanah: Wow Thanks for saving me and Who are you?

Bearmon: No problem I'am Bearmon

Tawanah: I'm Tawanah Sibanda. We're going to be the best digivolution partners ever

Bearmon: You say it Tawanah

FLASHBACK ENDED

Bearmon: And the time spent our last fun and quality time together before your left

FLASHBACK STARTS AGAIN

*Tawanah and Bearmon were sitting on the edge of a rock cliff expressing the view of the digital-world*

Tawanah: Wow The view of the digital-world is beautiful up there

Bearmon: Yeah. Tawanah I have something to ask you and it's between you and me

Tawanah: what is it Bearmon

Bearmon: Promise me that you will come and visit me soon and plz keep my old digivolution energy with you as a remembrance to us as for being the best Digimon partner I ever met

*Tawanah smiles at him*

Tawanah: Of course I will keep it. As a reminder of our friendship

Bearmon:Thx partner

FLASHBACK ENDED AGAIN

Bearmon: Now, it's been three years and he never visited me. I missed you so much Tawanah I really want you to come back and see me again

Back at the School

*It was break time Tawanah and his friend Charlotte both walked out of their science lesson but until Tawanah felt some thing a unknown digivolution energy in body which brought him to a stop and then Charlotte turned around to check on him*

Charlotte: What is it Tawanah? *She looked worried*

Tawanah: I know this sounds weird but I sense an old digivolution energy from somewhere. And it's not Guilmon's

Charlotte: Then who's is it?

Tawanah: I don't know who's but it's could be coming from an old Digimon partner of mine

*Then they saw Dan talking to their 2 other friends: Erin and Ben*

Dan: Hey!

Ben: Hi Guys!

Erin: Hi

Tawanah: Hey Dan, Ben and Erin

Dan: What are you guys up?

Tawanah: Nothing Much expect that felt a old digivolution energy from my body

Dan: Old digivolution energy?

Tawanah: I used to be a tamer back with some of my new old friends of mine from a dimension called "The Tamer dimension"

Charlotte: Wow, Tawanah I didn't know you are a Digimon Tamer

Gigimon: Yes and He has met me and Takato with his Digimon partner Bearmon *Joining the conversation*

*Erin heard Gigimon voice coming from Tawanah and Charlotte's school bag*

Erin: Uhh Tawanah, what was that voice ?

Tawanah: What voice?

Ben: The one from your bag

*Tawanah turned to their school bag and he knew it was just Gigimon is the one who was talking. So he turned back to Eirn and said*

Tawanah: Nothing! maybe it's just me talking to myself haha *Then the bell went for the third lesson*

Ben: Well we have to go to class now. I got Computer Science

Erin: I got Spanish

Dan: Art!

Charlotte: French for me

Tawanah: And me. I got Geography

Ben: Anyway, we'll have to go. so see you guys later

Tawanah, Dan and Charlotte: See ya *they saw them walk of to their lesson and a few seconds later they both disappeared to their lessons too*

Meanwhile at the Digi-Doom Dimension...

*Neomoyotismon was talking to the evil unknown Digimon on the digi-screen about him knowing that Tawanah's old Digivolution Energy

Neomoyotismon: What did you mean that has another digivolution energy? *in a angry tone*

?: Tawanah does have strong digivolution energy but I sensed that he has another digivolution energy from his old partner; Bearmon

Neomoyotismon: So Bearmon is Tawanah's old Digimon partner who gave him his digivolution energy to keep. What a nice bear he is *Does an evil laugh*

Back to the school...

*Tawanah was at his geography class doing his schoolwork until he heard a little beep and a purple-coloured glowing and flashing around the forest dimension on the dimension section screen of his digivice he had picked up from his back pocket*

Tawanah: *in his mind* Why is the forest dimension is glowing purple on my digivice and what does it mean? *bell rang for lunch*

Mr Barker: Don't forget your homework due next Monday year 11. *said it to everyone in the class including him*

Tawanah: well I better go to the Digi-Dimension portal and contact Dan and Charalotte to meet me there

Few seconds later...

*Dan are already at the location of the digi-dimension portal with Koromon and Demiveemon waiting for Tawanah and Gigimon to arrive but he soon suddenly arrives*

Tawanah: Hey guys, a strange flashing purple dot on my digivice

Dan: No joke we seen ours as well

Koromon: That means it be one of evil Dimensionals's evil Digimon attacking in the forest dimension

Charlotte: Good things we opened the Digi-Dimension portal and set it to a green colour which represents the forest dimension just before you and Gigimon came

Tawanah: Whoa! Agumon and Veemon de-digivoled too

Dan: yeah. But we don't know how it happened

Tawanah: OK! let's head to the forest dimension but we need to be quick before lunch break is over.

Dan: Tawanah's Right! Let's go before we waste anymore time or anyone spots us

*The friends and the Digimon jumped through the portal to the forest dimension*

A Few seconds later...

*They all finally made it to an area where there are lots of tall trees surrounding them*

Charlotte: We're Here

Veemon: Welcome to the Forest Dimension

Dan: So this is the Forest Dimension. There's so many trees here in this dimension

Agumon: Yeah we know

Charlotte: Hey! You guys are all digivole back to normal when we first met

Tawanah: But How?

Guilmon: I have no clue

Dan: it got to be something the Digi-Dimension portal

Tawanah: Why is that Dan?

Dan: Because when out of the portal to get back home they de-digivole to demiveemon, Gigimon and but as we go to different dimensions they go back to normal just like now.

Veemon: Just like when we were back home from Digital-World and in other dimensions

Agumon: That's right!

Tawanah: Anywhere. We should probably go and track down the attacking Digimon right now

*They both nodded with agreement and walking around the area until they heard loud footsteps coming towards their direction*

Guilmon: who is that?

Veemon: I don't know but it is coming from our direction

*Then they saw an angry Horndeermon roaring at them*

Horndeermon: You people and Digimons shouldn't be here. Now feel the rath of my DEER SPOTTED LASER!

*He fires a multiple shots of lasers them

Agumon: PEPPER BREATH!

Guilmon: PYRO SPEAR!

*the two Attacks collided into the lasers and made smoke. When it was Horndeermon started to get angry

Horndeermon: now I'm mad *he began to start charging towards Tawanah and his friends until a bear-like Digimon punches him in the face*

KARATE FIST! *thrust his fist forward on the face and made Horndeermon*

Tawanah: wait...it can't be...is that *the bear-like Digimon turned around to show his face and it was bearmon* BEARMON! *he ran to him*

Bearmon: He saw Tawanah running to him* TAWANAH! *He runs to him and gave him a big bear hug for a few seconds and let go of him* Tawanah I've missed you so much. Old partner.

Tawanah: I've missed you too

Dan: So this is Tawanah's old partner: Bearmon

Charlotte: yeah. No kidding

*Tawanah introduced Bearmon to the rest of his friends*

Tawanah: Guys i want you to meet my old Digimon Partner Bearmon

Agumon: Hi. My name is Agumon

Veemon: I'm veemon

Guilmon: and I'm Guilmon

Dan: I'm Daniel but my friends called Dan

Charlotte: And I'm Charlotte

Bearmon: Nice to meet all

*Horndeermon starts to rise up*

Veemon: Guys he back up again

Horndeermon: Bearmon, what are you doing? Get away from them, they are from the digi-doom!

Bearmon: Horndeermon! they are not from the digi-doom! They are my friends.

Horndeermon soon started to realise that Tawanah has a digivice clipped from his side pocket of his trousers then he know it was actually him*

Horndeermon: *in his mind* A digivice on his side trousers? Could it be really him! It's Takato friend; Tawanah Sibanda

Horndeermon: I apologise *in a polite tone* for attacking you and your friends. I thought you are one of the digi-doomers because of the portal you come through to the Forest Dimension and that digivice of yours Tawanah Sibanda

Tawanah: *was is surprise that Horndeermon knows his name* How do you know my name?

Horndeermon: you may don't know me but this will. *he de-digivole himself into a deermon*

Deermon: it's me Deermon

Tawanah: It's ok Deermon. It's great to see you again

Deermon: Sorry for attacking you while I was digivoled I thought that portal of yours looks likes the digi-doomers portal

Tawanah: It's ok Deermon. Everyone! This is Deermon one of my old friends Digimon partner

Deermon: Nice to meet you all

Charlotte: Same here, Deermon

Dan: wait...they have the their own Digi-Dimension portal

Guilmon: So that how they sent their evil Digimon from their dimension to our digi-dimension worlds.

Tawanah: Including our Dimension.

Agumon: we can't just stay around here and let them hunt us down and capture us.

Charlotte: Agumon is right. We have to keep moving and beat the Digi-Dimension Hunters soldiers plus it's not safe here as well.

Deermon: We could go to our hometown and live here

Bearmon: Good idea Deermon. And we could give you all a quick tour as well

*Tawanah, Dan, Guilmon and Veemon all nodded with agreement*

Tawanah and Dan: Right!

Guilmon: Let's go to your hometown!

Veemon: Lead the way Bearmon and Deermon

*And they started to set off to Bearmon and Deermon's hometown in the Forest Dimension*

Meanwhile at the Digi-Doom Dimension...

*Neomoyotismon was having a short conversation with Axemamon about his mission to re-capture Guilmon, Veemon and Agumon*

Axemamon: So let me get this straight, you want me to go to the Forest Dimension and destroy it but also re-capture the three escaped Digimon prisoners?

Neomoyotismon: Yes! That's exactly what I want you to do Axemamon

Axemamon: I got it my lord, I will go to the Forest Dimension and I promise to re-capture these three Digimons who escaped and return them to you *He jumps to the portal exit from the Digi-Doom Dimension to the Forest Dimension*

?: This Axemamon feels quite confident about his mission *he appeared behind Neomoyotismon form his digi-screen*

Neomoyotismon: What do you mean?

?: I can sense his Digivolution energy is strong and I think he might be able to win against Guilmon, Veemon and Agumon but if he fails me just like I told, there will be consequences.

Neomoyotismon: Of course he will. Master.

Back to the Forest Dimension...

Bearmon and Deermon has just finished giving his old partner: Tawanah and the other a quick tour of their hometown. Tawanah wanted to know if Wise Treemon was still there.

Tawanah: Bearmon. Does Wise Treemon still lives here in your hometown right?

Bearmon: Of course he does

Charlotte: Who is Wise Treemon?

Deermon: Wise Treemon is our leader of our Dimension

Guilmon: So where does he live now

Veemon: I hope it's not the same place as it was in the last six year before

Bearmon: Here

*The friends and their Digimon were amazed at what they are looking at a tall treehouse sized palace at the end lane of Bearmon hometown*

Tawanah: Does Wise Treemon live here now?

Deermon: yep. Impressive, isn't it?

Dan: it's more then Impressive. It's ginormous!

Agumon: yeah. I know, it's amazing

Bearmon: Well I'm glad you all love it. Come on let's go and meet Wise Treemon.

Tawanah: Lead the way, Bearmon

*As they made it to their way to the top floor of the palace, they met up a room with a wise tree-like Digimon sitting on a throne and Bearmon and Deermon entered the room*

Wise Treemon: Bearmon and Deermon, What seems to be the problem? Are we under attacked?

Deermon: No your majesty. We have visitors here

*Suddenly Tawanah, Guilmon and the others finally made it to the top floor but they were all warn out*

Guilmon: Probably I shouldn't have eaten too much bread

Tawanah: That's what you're always thinking off, Guilmon

*Wise Treemon was surprised to see Tawanah arriving to his dimension to see him*

Wise Treemon: Tawanah? Is that that you?

*Tawanah and his friends stood up and started to speak to him*

Tawanah: Of course it's me Wise Treemon

Wise Treemon: My! You have grown since three years ago just like your old friends. And speaking of friends, looks like you have some new friends along with you

Tawanah: yeah. Wise Treemon, I want you to meet my friends: Dan and Charlotte

Wise Treemon: Nice to meet you Dan and Charlotte

Dan: Same here

Guilmon: Nice to see you again Wise Treemon

Agumon and veemon: And us too

Wise Treemon: Ho ho, nice to see again too Veemon, Agumon and Guilmon. I wouldn't have forgotten about you three.

*A Solider treemon appeared in wise Treemon room

Solider treemon: Sir! An evil Digimon is attacking the Forest Dimension and the village coming from the Digi-Doom Dimension

Wise Treemon: Oh on!Solider treemon, call the villiage to get everyone to safety. You and your army get set to battle

Solider treemon: Yes sir *He set off to do his duty as Wise Treemon told him to do*

Charlotte: so there's where it was located on our digivice

Dan: Come on guys! We have to help them

Tawanah: You're Right Dan, come on everyone

*They are all about to until Wise Treemon put them to a stop

Wise Treemon: WAIT!

Tawanah: what is it Wise Treemon?

Wise Treemon: I want to give you something before you goTawanah

*He shows Tawanah a his brand new Digi-card with a picture of a Growlmon and a Grizzlymon*

Wise Treemon: This is the double digivolution card. It has the card's ability to digivole 2 Digimons at the same time. It was only used when a digi-tamer has two Of a Digimon's digivolution energy. Since you have Guilmon's and Bearmon's digivolution energy, i bet you would be able to use it. So use it wisely and care take of it.

*Tawanah take the double digivolution card and look after it

Tawanah: Thx Wise Treemon. I promise I will care of and use wisely, alright gang let's go and defend the digi-doom hunters soldiers.

Guilmon: Were right behind you, Tawanah *Everyone rushed in a hurry to the centre of the Forest Dimension*

At the centre of the Forest Dimension...

*As they finally made to the centre the dimension, they saw that Solider treemon and all the other soileders of the Forest Dimension were taken out by axemamon*

Axemamon: Well, looks like I've got some company from a different world to coming to this world Forest Dimension

Bearmon: Who is this Digimon?

Solider treemon: His name is axemamon

*Tawanah's digivice analysis Axemamon's data and reading it from his digivice*

Tawanah: Axemamon Champion level. His attacks are Axe of destruction and Axe of fury

Deermon: He sure is powerful but it doesn't mean that he stronger then me DEER TACKLE *He sprints off to tackle Axemamon*

AXE OF FURY *he swung his gaint Axe to create a shockwave and it hits Deermon

Deermon: ahhh!

*Three friends and the four Digimon were shocked that Deermon got injured*

Tawanah: Deermon! You alright?

Deermon: I'm...Fine *he faints*

Bearmon: Deermon!?

Soilder Treemon: I'll take him and my men to the medical room. You guys take care of that monster but be careful

Tawanah: right

Soilder Treemon: We will, Come crew! Retreat now! *shouting to his army running back to the palace. Leaving Tawanah and the others behind with Axemamon*

Axemamon: This going to be so much fun

Bearmon: Think again axeboy, Tawanah! I think it's time we use the Double Digivolution card fight now

Tawanah: *He nodded his head* right!

Tawanah's Digivice: *Screen appeared saying* Double Digivolution Ready

Tawanah: Digi-card *He swipes his Double Digivolution digi-card with his Digivice* modifie. Guilmon and Bearmon! Double Digivolution Activate!

PROCESSING DIGIVOLUTION...

0%...100%

DIGIVOLUTION COMPLETE

Guilmon digivolve to...Growlmon

Bearmon digivolve to...Grizzlymon

Growlmon and Grizzlymon gave loud to the areas of the Forest Dimension*

Axemamon: two against one? This will get interesting

Grizzlymon: Think again Axemamon, we will always win and protect my dimension home

Growlmon: Less talking, more fighting! DRAGON SLASH *two claws on Growlmon's wrist began to glow and lightnings appered around the two claws and he starts to strike at Axemamon he doged the attack*

Axemamon: AXE OF FURY *He encounter Growlmon's dragon slash with his attack and mange to hit him to the ground*

Grizzlymon: Growlmon!

Axemamon: SURPRISE! *Appeared in front of Grizzlymon and strikes him with his axe*

Grizzlymon: Owff! *hit by Axemamon's axe*

Tawanah: Get up, Grizzlymon and Growlmon!

Growlmon: He's strong Tawanah

Grizzlymon: There is no way to block his attacks

Tawanah: Dan, Charlotte a little help here *Calling out his two friends*

Charlotte: we're on it Tawanah! Let's go Veemon

Veemon: Right!

Charlotte: It's Digivolution Time!

Charlotte's Digivice: *Screen appeared saying* Digivolution Ready

Charlotte: Digi-card *She swipes her Exveemon digi-card with her Digivice* modifie. Veemon! Digivolution Activate

PROCESSING DIGIVOLUTION...

0%...100%

DIGIVOLUTION COMPLETE

Veemon digivolve to...Exveemon

Dan: Ready going to join in the fight Agumon?

Agumon: Ready Dan!

Dan: It's Digivolution Time!

Dan's Digivice: *Screen appeared saying* Digivolution Ready

Dan: Digi-card *He swipes his Greymon digi-card with his Digivice* Modifie. Agumon! Digivolution Activate

PROCESSING DIGIVOLUTION...

0%...100%

DIGIVOLUTION COMPLETE

Agumon digivolve...Greymon

*Greymon and Exveemon joined the fight with Growlmon and Grizzlymon*

Axemamon: it's 4 against 1 hey? Well this battle is going to get better and better

Exveemon: Well it's not going to get better after we crush and destroy you

Greymon: let's do this HORN IMPULSE *He starts to charge at axeman but he grabbed his horn and threw him into a tall tree*

Dan: Greymon!

Exveemon: CRITICAL CRUNCH *he tackles a hard bit into Axemamon's arm*

Axemamon: OWW! why you little *starts to swing Exveemon around with his arm*

Charlotte: Hold on Exveemon!

Exveemon: I can't hold on any longer Charlotte *Still biting onto Axemamon's arm*

Grizzlymon Hold on Exveemon CLAW X-SLASH *Makes his claws shap like an x and Exveemon saw the attack let's go of Axemamon's arm before it hits him and made him bash into a rock*

*Greymon and growlmon are standing a few distance from Axemamon*

Greymon: Ready for the final finish Growlmon?

Growlmon: Ready Greymon

Greymon: MEGA FLAME *He shot out a ball of fire from his mouth*

Growlmon: MEGALO BLASTER *He shot out a red blast from his mouth*

*Their blast Were convined to make a bigger, strong beam and it vanished Axemamon and as the beam was clear the gang saw two Dimension Crystals appeared where Axemamon were destroyed*

Dan: Alright! Two more Dimension Crystals

Tawanah: Well. what are we waiting for let's start collecting *The friends start collecting their two coloured Crystals to their digivice with is a total o 11 dimension Crystals and it unlocked the Rock Dimension.*

Tawanah: we just unlocks new dimension

Dan: The Rock Dimension

Charlotte: awesome!

*Suddenly their four digimon de-digivoled bach to normal. All the forest digimons claped and cheered thanking the gang for saving their village and the entire Forest Dimension and wise Treemon appered walking towards them*

Wise Treemon: Thank you Tawanah, Bearmon and all your friends for not just saving our Village but for saving the entire Dimension home.

Tawanah: I wouldn't have done this alone, I have with my friends too including Bearmon

Bearmon: Thanks Partner

Tawanah: You too, Partner *Bearmon hugs him*

Wise Treemon: And as a thank you, I will award you by keeping the power of the double digivolution card

Tawanah: Wow Thanks.

Wise Treemon: And as for you Bearmon. Since you and Tawanah had grown a stronger bond together since the past. I'm allowing you to be his partner again and help him fight against the Dimension Hunters.

Bearmon: No Way! For really

*Wise Tree nods*

Tawanah: Look we're back to being partners again buddy

Bearmon: Yeah! I'm so happy we're finally back together and being partners again

Tawanah: Me too

*Suddenly the digi-dimension portal appeared in front them*

Charlotte: Well guys need to get going before we're late for our lesson

Dan: good point Charalotte

Tawanah: let's go home

Wise Treemon: Fair-well Tawanah, come back and visit us we will do *waving and All the forest Digimons waved to them*

Tawanah: Bye Wise Treemon

Bearmon: See you all soon

*They all entered the portal and it began to closes behind them*

Back at the school car park...

Tawanah: Ah. It's nice to be back

Gigimon: Sure is

Tawanah: Whao! Looks like it is the digi-dimension portal

charlotte: That awesome. That means we don't have to put you guys in the digivice

Demiveemon: Yep

Dan: Yeah. But there one problem.

Koromon: What is it Dan?

Dan: Where's Bearmon?

Wanyamon: I'm here *appears at Tawanah's left shoulder which he is now a Wanyamon*

*Charlotte and Dan were surprised to see that Bearmon de-digivole into a Wanyamon*

Charlotte: Tawanah! I didn't know that Bearmon can de-digivole in our dimension

Tawanah: Of he can. He actually did it in the past and to be honest for the first time seeing him de-digivole into a Wanyamon like this, I was confused at first he can do that. Right Wanyamon?

Wanyamon: That's Right Tawanah!

Gigimon: Well that great because you got him and i to aside with you. And you can digivole us at the same time thanks to the power of the double Digivolution card

Tawanah: You're right, Gigimon. And I will never forget that gift from Wise Treemon

*Suddenly, they heard the school bell for the end of lunch*

Tawanah: Wow we're just in time. Come on Charlotte, we to head back to our maths class

Charlotte: Ok coming see ya Dan

Dan: See you guys

*The friends finally got to their classes*

At the Digi-Doom Dimension...

*Neomoyotismon was angry with Axemamon for failing his mission*

Neomoyotismon: I can't believe you failed your mission for re-capture those 3 pesky Digimons

Axemamon: I'm Sorry my lord. Plz forgive and give me another chance

*Then Ominbusmon appeared from the shadows of darkness*

Ominbusmon: That is enough chances Axemamon!

*Neomoyotismon was surprised to see him*

Neomoyotismon: Master Ominbusmon! You came

Ominbusmon: Axemamon, since you and no other evil can do an ordered mission. Well I have to do this mission myself. Tawanah and Bearmon, be ready because your old enemy has returned *Ominbusmon does an evil laugh*

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Next time on Digimon: Dimension Heroes...**

 **Charlotte: whoa! A flamedramon card!?**

 **Tawanah: because I sensed an evil digimon and it is located near our school but it has a dark and powerful Digivolution energy**

 **Omnibusmon: We meet once again. Tawanah Sibanda.**

 **Tawanah and Grizzlymon: *They looked surprised* OMNIBUSMON!?**

 **That's all the action happening next time on Digimon: Dimension Heroes**

* * *

 **Reader's note after finish reading: Hey guys! Pokemon writer 1 here, I want to say a awesome thank you for reading. I know that th at we now have a main evil villain in this fan friction his name is Omnibusmon in episode 6 and this episode of the fa friction series...so yeah. But anyway if you enjoy it? Do favourite and follow the story for more and find out what happens next and ther more to explore in Digimon Dimension Heros, and make sure you guys follow and favourite me. Thank you👍**


	8. Episode 8

**Episode 8: The new girl, An old enemy And Veemon's armour Digivolution**

 **Charlotte POV:**

 **In the last episode of digimon dimension heroes, It all started when Tawanah felt some sort of old digivolution energy from his old digimon partner. So we decided to go ahead to the Forest dimension it was all peaceful and quiet until we were attacked by Horndeermon and that when we met a bear-like Digimon called Bearmon who is Tawanah's old Digimon partner and he mets with him once again, but then** **Horndeermon** **was actually digivoled back to a deer-like Digimon called Deermon who was one of Tawanah's old friends digimon partner. Then we were at their hometown and that where we met Wise Treemon until we were attacked by Axemamon, we were about go but Wise Treemon stopped us and give Tawanah a new digi-card called the double digivolution card its a cool useful card that can digivole two digimon that the same time. Suddenly Tawanah used the double digivolution card to double digivole Bearmon and Guilmon into Grizzlymon and Growlmon. Axemamon was pretty tough but at the end we were able to defeat him and save the forest dimension then Wise treemon allow Tawanah to use the double digivolution card as a reward and the cool thing is that Bearmon is joining us to help us fight against the Digi-Dimension Hunters with us. That's all you miss on digimon**

* * *

*Charlotte was the Nuneaton park with her school friends: Erin and Tamika trading their digi-cards. until Erin shows her a card she had never seen before in her life*

Erin: Hey charlotte, there a card I want to show you

Charlotte: What is it?

*Erin shows Charlotte a Flamedramon digi-card*

Charlotte: *Looked Surprised* Is that a Flamedramon armour Digivolution card for Veemon!?

Erin: yep. But since you have Veemon card with you. I'm sure it will be useful for your Veemon card to armour Digivole in a Flamedramon

Charlotte: Thanks Erin. I appreciate you with that card. *puts the card in her pocket*

Erin: No problem

Hydie: Guys we need to head to school. it nearly 9'o clock and plus we got assembly. so we to go now or else we are going to be late

Charlotte: Ok Hydie. but you guys go I'll catch you guys up

Erin: ok Charlotte. We'll be waiting

*They Erin and Hydie set off to school except Charlotte had stayed at the park looking at the Flamedramon digi-card and she sees it glowing of the digivolution energy in front of her which made her jump*

Charlotte: ahh. *she drops the card on the ground until demiveemon appeared into her school bag*

demiveemon: Something wrong Charlotte?

charlotte: Just felt the glow of the digivolution energy on my Flamedramon digi-card that Erin gave me

demiveemon: well that Weird

Charlotte: Yeah I know. Oh well I guess I have to show it to the boys later. But for now I need to head to school

At the school...

*Tawanah and Dan were sitting at the beaches on the other side of the playground near the technology block and they were talking about Tawanah and his relationship with Bearmon who is now Wanyamon in his world*

Dan: Wait...So you are telling me that Bearmon who is now wanyamon is your very first digimon Partner!?

Wanyamon: That is right! He was my first tamer I ever met

Koromon: It like you two had some great bonds with you two together

Gigimon: Yeah. it reminds me of the great times me and Takato we had with each other

Tawanah: You're certainly right Gigimon

Wanyamon: That is true

*Tawanah and Wanyamon smiled at each other but than the bell rings*

Dan: Well we should go. we got assembly today

Tawanah: *sighs* all right let's go

*As Tawanah and Dan walked the main school hall to where the assembly to being held*

Meanwhile at the Digi-Doom Dimension...

*Omnibusmon was at the castle talking about planning on going alone to take care of destroying Tawanah and Bearmon all on his own*

Omnibusmon: I'm going to destroying Tawanah and Bearmon myself

*Everyone was surprised that Omnibusmon was going to destroying Tawanah and Bearmon all by himself*

Neomoyotismon: But Master, its too dangerous to go fight against them alone. They might be strong and plus they have two friends with the three digimons that had escape from us.

Omnibusmon: I don't care how strong they are and they stupid friends are. But once I'm return to their world, I will interrupt them starting by destroying the school where Tawanah goes

?: And I bet can help you with that

Omnibusmon: What. Who dares said that

*Megoatmon appeared*

Megoatmon: I did

Omnibusmon: Who are you goatman?

Neomoyotismon: Master Omnibusmon, This is Megoatmon

Megoatmon: It's an honour to meet you Master Omnibusmon. and i'm here to help you

Omnibusmon: And how can I trust you

Megoatmon: Will this answer your question? G-LASER! *fires his lasers at a the group of minions*

Omnibusmon: *he was impressed* Impressive *with a smile*. very well. I guess i can trust you and help me destroy Tawanah and his friends once and for all *does a evil laugh again*

At the school...

*it was lunch time Charlotte and Dan were walking around the school playground talking*

Charlotte: Hey Dan.

Dan: Hey Charlotte

Charlotte: *Looks around for Tawanah* where's Tawanah?

Dan: Tawanah is on perfect duty with Jack until the end of lunch

Charlotte: Oh ok. So...what should the two of us do without Tawanah?

Koromon: you mean four of us *coming out of Dan's school bag*

Charlotte: Of course Koromon. As a was saying what should the two of us do... *her sentence was cut off by an explosive attack from the school

Demiveemon: Well that definitely answered your question

Dan: come on Charlotte. Let's check it out

Charlotte: right

Dan and Charlotte run to check the explosion at the school playground until they saw Megoatmon attacking the school area*

Dan: What is that Digimon?

Charlotte: Here look at this *she reads out the info of the Digimon from his Digivice* Megoatmon Champion level. His attacks are

Dan: No kindling that goat man can knock some serious damage

Charlotte: yeah you're right. Well it's for us to fight

Dan: Right. It's Digivolution Time!

Dan's Digivice: *Screen appeared saying* Digivolution Ready

Dan: Digi-card *He swipes his Greymon digi-card with his Digivice* Modifie. Agumon! Digivolution Activate

PROCESSING DIGIVOLUTION...

0%...100%

DIGIVOLUTION COMPLETE

Agumon digivolve...Greymon

Charlotte: Time to fight Veemon

veemon: right

Charlotte: It's Digivolution Time!

Charlotte's Digivice: *Screen appeared saying* Digivolution Ready

Charlotte: Digi-card *She swipes her Exveemon digi-card with her Digivice* modifie. Veemon! Digivolution Activate

PROCESSING DIGIVOLUTION...

0%...100%

DIGIVOLUTION COMPLETE

Veemon digivolve to...Exveemon

Meanwhile...

*Tawanah was at the school Corridor outside near the lunch hall until Jack appears beside him with new girl named Chelsea*

Jack: Hey Tawanah

Tawanah: Hey Jack. What's up?

Jack: Nothing. What's up with you?

Tawanah: Nothing much except watching Corridor *Sees Chelsea* Hey jack who is this new girl with you?

Jack: Tawanah meet Chelsea. she the new girl to our school and new prefect as well

Tawanah: Its nice to mice you Chelsea

Chelsea: you too Tawanah.

Jack: By the way Tawanah, I want to know where We're you yesterday at lunch.

Tawanah: Why?

Jack: Because I wondering where you off to.

Tawanah: *looked surprised* Oh. Umm...well i was at a... *The beep from Tawanah digivice interrupted his sentence and he heard it* Hold up guys one second *runs off somewhere private to answer the beep*

Chelsea: Wait Tawanah! *trys to stop him but he keeps going* Where is he going?

Jack: Let's find out

Chelsea: Right

Outside the headmasters office...

*Tawanah press a button to his call answer his Digivice and it reveals a screen of Charlotte's face on his digivice*

Tawanah: Hey Charlotte! What'a happening?

Charlotte: Sorry to interrupt your prefect duties Tawanah, But there is two digimons attacking the playground we need you right way

Tawanah: Don't worry Charlotte I'm on my way *runs of to the playground

Chelsea: Was that charlotte's voice he was talking to *looking confused*

Jack: I bet so and she mentioned something about two digimons attacking the playground at our school

Chelsea: Then let's follow him

*Jack nods and they follow Tawanah down to the playground*

At the playground...

Greymon: MEGAFLAME! *shoots out his fireball at Megaotmon*

Exveemon: V-LASER! *Shoots out a X-shaped laser at Megaotmon*

*Megaotmon doges their attacks*

G-LASER! *fires his g-shaped lasers and they hit Greymon and Exveemon*

*Greymon and Exveemon both fall to the ground*

Charlotte: Greymon! Exveemon! You two okay?

Exveemon: We're fine Charlotte

Megoatmon: Time for you two to be finished

*Charlotte and Dan gasped*

Growlmon: PYRO BLASTER! *Shoots out his powerful blaze at megoatmon making him feel weak*

Megoatmon: *feels weakened*AGHH! Who did that!?

Growlmon: I did

Tawanah: Dan! Charlotte! *appears shouting riding on Grizzlymon*

Dan: perfect timing Tawanah

Tawanah: *Sees Megoatmon* Whoa! Who is that?

Dan: That thing...This is Megoatmon

Charlotte: That makes him a one though goat man

Dan: You can say that again

*Chelsea and jack are at the playground until they saw the gang fighting against megoatmon*

Chelsea: whoa. what is that!?

Jack: I don't what kind of digimon it is but its huge

Megoatmon: So its 4 against 1 I see. well its time to have fun FLUFFY BOMB!

Grizzlymon: Look out everyone

*Everyone including Jack and Chelsea dodged out of the way of Megoatmon's attack. when the smoke was clear, Tawanah saw Jack and Chelsea*

Tawanah: Jack? Chelsea? *he quickly runs to them* What are you two doing here?

Chelsea: We're about to ask you guys the same question

Tawanah: I'll explain later

*Tawanah was frozen like a state sensing a dark and powerful energy coming from somewhere in his area until Growlmon wakes him up*

Growlmon: Is something wrong tawanah?

Tawanah: Yes. and there some thing is telling me that we are not alone with Megoatmon

Dan: Why it that?

Tawanah: because I sensed an evil digimon and it is located near our school but it has a dark and powerful Digivolution energy

Charalotte: But...Where?

*A blast from nowhere hits Exveemon. Tawanah, Dan,Charlotte, Growlmon, Greymon and Grizzlymon were that the blast hit him*

Tawanah, Dan,Charlotte, Growlmon, Greymon and Grizzlymon: EXVEEMON!?

Omnibusmon: Well. Well. Well. We meet once again. Tawanah Sibanda.

Tawanah and Grizzlymon: *They looked surprised to see Omnibusmon their old enemy* OMNIBUSMON!?

Tawanah: OMNIBUSMON!? But how? I thought we defeated you 5 years ago.

Omnibusmon: *Laughs* Well...you are a fool yourself Tawanah. Let's just say I was revived from my Digi-grave after you defeated me.

Grizzymon: But that's impossible? How did you revive from your Digi-grave?

Omnibusmon: *Laughs Again* Well...let's just say it's a long story

Tawanah: Well I don't care if you're alive or not! But if we defeat you once than we'll can defeat you again!

Omnibusmon: TRY ME!

Tawanah: Charlotte you go and check if Exveemon is alright Dan and I will deal with Megoatmon and Omnibusmon

Charlotte: Right

Tawanah: Jack! Chelsea! You two stay back we'll sort this out

Jack: Alright

Chelsea: Okay

Outside the field of the school gates...

*Exveemon was on the ground feeling weak and digivoles back to veemon then Charlotte walks up to him*

Charlotte: Are you okay Veemon?

Veemon: I'm fine. but I think I should rest for now

Charlotte: It's a good idea but we need to help the other

Veemon: True but I have to rest there is no way to heal myself any faster.

Charlotte: *thinks then she has an idea* I know *get out her digi-healer booster digi-card*

Veemon: Is that a digi-healer booster digi-card?

Charlotte: Yep. And it's just what I need

Charlotte's Digivice: *Screen appeared saying* Booster Ready

Charlotte: Digi-card *She swipes her digi-Healer digi-card with her Digivice* modifie.

Veemon: Yeahh I'm fully healed and full of energy and I'm back in action

Charlotte: Great now let's ahead back and head the others

Veemon: ok. But one question.

Veemon: How are going to beat Omnibusmon?

Charlotte remember about the Flamedramon digi-card that Erin gave her

Charlotte: I know *she takes on her Flamdramon Armour digivolution digi-card*

FLASHBACK

Charlotte: *Looked Surprised* Is that a Flamedramon armour Digivolution card for Veemon!?

Erin: yep. But since you have Veemon card with you. I'm sure it will be useful for your Veemon card to armour Digivole in a Flamedramon

Charlotte: Thanks Erin. I appreciate you with that card. *puts the card in her pocket*

FLASHBACK ENDED

Charlotte: I got it

veemon: what is it?

Charlotte: why not we try this *show him the Flamedramon armour Digivolution card*

Veemon: No way. the Armour digivolution digi-card

Charlotte: And I bet it will be stronger to beat him

Veemon: Let's do it Charlotte

Charlotte: Right

Charlotte's Digivice: *Screen appeared saying* Armour Ready

Charlotte: Digi-card *She swipes her Flamedramon digi-card with her Digivice* modifie. Veemon Armour digivolution Active

PROCESSING ARMOUR DIGIVOLUTION...

0%...100%

ARMOUR DIGIVOLUTION COMPLETE

Veemon Armour digivolve to...Flamedramon

Back at the school Playground...

Tawanah, Dan, Grizzlymon, Growlmon and Greymon were all fighting against Omnibusmon and Megoatmon

Omnibusmon: OMNI-SHADOW BLAST!

Growlmon: PYRO BLASTER!

*The two beams meet with each other but the Omnibusmon's Omni-shadow blast was stronger than Growlmon's and it hits him to the ground*

Grizzlymon: Maul Attack! *tryes to knockout Omnibusmon*

*Omnibusmon dogdes it and goes up to Grizzlymon and punches him to the ground*

Tawanah: Growlmon! Grizzlymon!

Growlmon: we're okay Tawanah

Grizzlymon: He gotten strong since last Time we face off against him

Tawanah: Yeah you're right he does look stronger since 6 years ago

while greymon was battling Megoatmon...

Dan: Come on Greymon! You can get him

Greymon: No problem Dan

Megoatmon: Come on show me you what you got

*Greymon charges towards Megoatmon but he jumps to avoid him and uses his attack on Greymon*

Megoatmon: GOAT CLAW STRIKE! *send his striked claws towards Greymon*

Grizzlymon and Growlmon: Greymon!

Greymon: don't worry you guys. I'm okay

Tawanah: Man. Those guys are strong

Dan: yeah. If only Charlotte and veemon are here right now

Omnibusmon: It time to finish this. Megoatmon Would you like to do the honours

Megoatmon: Gladly Master *walks up to the threedigimons*

Flamedramon: I don't think so.

Megoatmon: What!?

Flamedramon: FIRE ROCKET! *shoots out a limited number of fireballs at Megoatmon*

Megoatmon Get hit by them and falls to the ground

Omnibusmon: Who did that *in an angry tone*

Flamedramon: I did *appeares in front and punches him sent him to ground*

Dan: *looked surprised* Whoa! What kind of Digimon is that?

Tawanah: I have no idea. But he is amazing

Charlotte: Dan! Tawanah! *Calling out to them*

Dan and Tawanah: sees her* Charalotte!

Grizzlymon: Glad you are here to help us again

Growlmon: But where's veemon?

Flamedramon: I'm here

Growlmon: really? but you're different

Flamedramon: I'm is me but I Armoured Digivoled

Tawanah: Armoured Digivoled?

Charalotte: Yeah. I managed to Armour Digivole Veemon into a Flamedramon

Dan: But how?

Charalotte: With this. *she shows them the Flamedramon digi-card*

*Tawanah and Dan looked surprised*

Dan: No way

Tawanah: Is that a Flamedramon digi-card?

Charlotte: Yep

Flamedramon: Growlmon, Greymon, Grizzlymon ready to show these guys about our powers of teamwork?

Growlmon: yeah

Greymon: I'm always ready for Round 2

Grizzlymon: Let's show them what we have left in us Flamedramon

Flamedramon: Alright. Let's do this

*The four Digimons charged towards Megoatmon and Omnibusmon*

Grizzlymon: Greymon! Growlmon! you go for Megoatmon. Flamedramon and I will take down Omnibusmon

Greymon: Come on Growlmon let's go

Growlmon: Right. let's go

*They both to megoatmon direction*

Grizzlymon: Looks like its just you and me flamedramon. Ready to fire thing up?

Flamedramon: I'm always ready let's do it

*They both to Omnibusmon direction*

Omnibusmon: *rushs in to attack Flamedramon and Grizzlymon* OMNI-SLASH! *tried to slash Flamedramon but he blocks it*

Flamedramon: Now Grizzlymon!

Grizzlymon: *jumps* GRIZZLY ROAR! *fires sound shockwaves from his mouth towards at Omnibusmon*

Omnibusmon: How Foolish of you

Grizzlymon: Huh?

Omnibusmon: OMNI-SHOCK *blast and shock Grizzlymon to the ground

Tawanah: Oh On Grizzlymon

Omnibusmon: You're Next Flamedramon

Flamedramon: Bring it on

Meanwhile at Greymon and Growlmon battle...

Greymon: just give up Megoatmon. We're just too strong for you

Megoatmon: Oh yeah well think again G-BEAM!

Greymon: MEGA FLAME!

Growlmon: PYRO BLASTER!

*Three Beams met with each other but Megoatmon's Beam is pushing Greymon's and Growlmon's*

Growlmon: H-he I-is too s-strong *in a struggling tone*

Greymon: Keep him going G-Growlmon. We can do this now. Let's focus our digivolution energy on our attack to strengthen against his.

Growlmon: Right

*Growlmon And Greymon start to focus and suddenly their digivolution energy come growing around their body and their beams are now winning against Megoatmon's*

Megoatmon: *looks shocked* Unbelievable how are they beating me?

Growlmon: Because when we friends for each other we are not alone. We always stick together as a team including Flamedramon, Grizzlymon, Charlotte, Dan and Tawanah

Greymon: And we finish things of as a team too. So Growlmon ready to end this together

Growlmon: Yes. Let's finish this together

Dan: Go For It You Guys. Finish him

Greymon: We'll Got this one Dan. Let's do it! MEGAFLAME BEAM!

Growlmon: PYRO BEAM!

*their beams fired at Megoatmon looking scared*

Megoatmon: *looking scared* NO! This can't be *gets hit* NOOOOOOOO! *he was defended and appeared the 5 red,blue and yellow dimension crystals*

Dan: Alright

Tawanah: Way to go you

Charlotte: You guys are great but looks like we got some dimension crystals to collect

Dan: So let's grab them now right now.

*The three friends collected the dimension crystals into their digivice, now they have 5 each which make a grandtotal of 14 dimension crystals. until then something amazing happened, the screen on the digivice unlocked a locked dimension "The Dragon Dimension" but suddenly the screen on their digivice went white*

Tawanah: What is happening?

Bearmon: Everyone cover your eyes

*the gang covered their eyes and there was a flash covering the whole school area. When it clear, all the areas of the school was all cleared up*

Tawanah: Whao. Those dimension crystals tided up the place

Agumon: yeah they for did that why we always use them

Charlotte: And we also unlocked a new dimension too.

Dan: The Dragon Dimension

Jack: Guys. What happened? *He doesn't remember all of the action happening today

Dan: What!? You seriously don't remember what happened?

Chelsea: No. Not at all

Koromon: I bet it go something to do with the Dimension Crystals *appeared Form behind Dan's leg

Charlotte: What do you mean Koromon

Charlotte: So...You guys can't remember at least one thing

Jack: Nope

Chelsea: LIke I say. Not at all

Tawanah: But how did you guys not remember anything

Chelsea: I don't know

Charlotte : Well its a long story and hard to explain but surprisingly we won't tell you about it yet.

Dan: And probably you two will find out sooner or later

Chelsea: Well ok.

*bell rings*

Jack: Well...it's time to go to class. See ya all later

*Jack and Chelsea both went to their class*

Tawanah: see ya *waves at them but Charlotte seems confused*

Charlotte: looks confused* I don't get it why did they not remember the fight?

Dan: I bet it got something to do with the dimension crystals

Tawanah: Huh? How so?

Demiveemon: Because since there is a world linked between humans and Digimon us tamers and Digimon partners have to keep it a secret between others. That why Jack and Chelsea don't remember what today

Charlotte: Oh I get it now. So it's like a memory eraser.

Gigimon: exactly!

Dan: Oh well. I guess they we'll find out at some point. Right?

Charlotte and Tawanah: Probably.

Dan: Well. Got to head to History class

Tawanah: English Class

Charlotte: RE class for me

Dan: Anyway Bye Guys

Charlotte and Tawanah: Bye

at the Digi-Doom Dimension...

*Omnibusmon was at the castle being in rage with anger about his plans been foiled and destroying Tawanah and Bearmon*

Omnibusmon: *snarls* I can't believe it after 6 years of being back alive. And Tawanah and Bearmon have started to grow a huge bond but there is one Digimon that he is a friend too. *he thought of something* Unless... *He goes to his monitor and Pulls up a screen and shows him a light purple and white furry Digimon* This is our Target I need to find. HE one of Bearmon's friends and it's the girl's old Digimon Partner...Dorumon. *does an evil laugh*

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

 **Next Time on Digimon Dimension Heroes...**

Charlotte's Brother: Look what I find sis.

Charlotte: Is that my Dorumon Digi-card?

Charlotte's Brother: Dorumon? Isn't he your partner in the past

Tawanah: Wait...A Digimon named Dorumon was your old partner

Dan: You have an old partner. Just Tawanah

Charlotte: Yeah and I still got his digi-card. And I have a feeling that he might be in danger

Tawanah: Let's go find you old partner Charlotte. To the Dragon Dimension!

Dan: This must be the place

Charlotte: guys. This is the Dragon Dimension

 **That all the action you're going to see on Digimon Dimension Heros**

* * *

 **Reader note:**

 **Hi Everyone Its Pokémon writer1 here, Apologies for not updating this story for a while because I was busy doing my Greninja x Delphox HSL story that I was *WIP* and also I had lot school but I'm now on summer break which is a good thing sooo yay. 😊 Also I wanted to finish this chapter of this story then I will be moving back to the other one. Yeah so sorry about that if you're all worried. But anyway if you enjoy this chapter and want to know what happens next then do follow this it and also make sure you favourite it and favourite and follow me. See ya all later**


End file.
